1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for the prevention of airway obstruction, and in one of its aspects to a medical device for use by an anesthesiologist during surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
In the scope of medicine and under drug induced sleep or sedation, the standard of care according to the American Society of Anesthesiologists for monitoring includes that which assist in determining depth of anesthesia. Additionally, monitoring end tidal CO2, increases the margin of safety for patients under anesthesia.
Often under anesthesia, patients have decreased muscle tone and their mandibles become relaxed. Subsequently, patients may become mouth-breathers or experience airway obstruction and end tidal CO2 cannot be monitored.
Chin straps are well known. Various chin straps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,894, No. 6,119,694 and No. 6,279,577. Such chin straps do not give support for the mandibles, and are, therefore, not well suited for certain medical procedures. When used with CPAP and BIPAP machines for breathing, they can lead to “mouth leaks.”